Pick Up The Pieces
by KissMeCate
Summary: CSI Violet Monroe has decided it's time for a change. What is that change? Try moving to Washington, D.C. and becoming a member of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. Tony/OC
1. Transfer

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that actually appear in CS: NY, and NCIS. Violet Monroe and any other new characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Pick Up The Pieces.**

**A Series of NCIS One-Shots.**

**CSI Violet Monroe is your average 26-year-old. She lives and works in New York city, with her older sister, Lindsay. Until one day, she decides that as much as she loves her job, her friends and her sister, it's time for a change. And when her supervisor, Mac Taylor, transfers her to the team of his old friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, things are definitely going to get interesting.**

* * *

**ONE.**

**Transfer.**

"Are you sure, Violet?" Mac Taylor sounded a mixture of confused and concerned.

Violet Monroe nodded slowly, biting her lip, "I've thought about it, Mac, and… I think it's time for a change."

"Well, Violet… if you're sure about this," Mac sighed slightly, "I'll help you with your transfer papers and we can send them out right away."

"Thanks, Mac." Violet smiled appreciatively at her supervisor.

"You know, Violet, I really hope this doesn't have anything to do with me being your supervisor." Mac said as he flipped through his files.

Violet laughed weakly, her baby blue eyes dull in comparison to the brilliant shine they normally had, "Mac, you're the _best_ supervisor I've _ever_ had," She paused, "And you're a really great friend too."

Mac almost smiled, "Violet, as your friend… why are you leaving New York? I thought you loved it here."

"I _do_ love it here," Violet nodded, "New York's my second home, but… because of certain things… I have to leave."

* * *

Lindsay was unnaturally talkative on the drive home.

Violet listened patiently to her older sister, but didn't say anything close to real conversation in response.

"So, V., what do you want for dinner?" Lindsay asked about her hundredth question.

"I don't know," Violet shrugged, "Whatever you feel like having, Linds."

"Chinese?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows. Violet hated Chinese food, so Lindsay was more than surprised when Violet shrugged in response and said, "Sure."

"Okay," Lindsay stuck a hand over to feel her sister's forehead, "Are you sick? You just said you wanted Chinese food."

"I'm not really all that hungry, Lindsay," Violet mumbled, looking at her hands.

Lindsay gave her sister a concerned look, but said nothing more as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment and they made their way up the stairs.

Violet knew she was being a bad sister, by not telling Lindsay that she had just put in for a transfer, but she just didn't know how to break it to her. She and Lindsay were sisters and best friends, when Violet moved to New York to be a CSI and get away from her life in Montana, it wasn't too long before Lindsay was there too.

She escaped Lindsay's awkward conversation for a little while, as she had a shower before dinner was there. When she was finished, she changed into her pajamas, and walked into the living room. She hadn't been sitting down for even five minutes when Lindsay said, "So, why were you in talking to Mac today?"

"Well," Violet sighed, "It's a long story."

"We've got a lot of time, V." Lindsay said, looking at her sister, handing her a carton of Chinese food.

Violet was silent for a few minutes and then she said, "I'm leaving, Lindsay."

"All right, when will you be back?"

"No, Lindsay… I'm leaving New York," Violet looked at her painted toenails.

Lindsay looked surprised, her brown eyes wide and she said, "What?"

Violet nodded slowly and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Lindsay looked as though she was processing what Violet had just said, "Where are you going?"

"You're not mad?" Violet looked confused.

"I'm really mad." Lindsay said, "I'm _so_ mad, but… if it's what you want to do, then you do it."

"I don't want to do it," Violet said carefully, "I _have_ to."

"Because of…" Lindsay looked at Violet meaningfully.

"Partly," Violet sighed, "And because of everything the break up brought with it,"

Lindsay put an arm around her sister, "Where are you going to be, V.?"

"Washington, D.C." Violet said, "I'm going to be working for one of Mac's old friends."

"Mac has friends?" Lindsay lamely joked to cover the fact she was about to cry.

"They were Marines together," Violet replied softly.

"I'm gonna miss you," Lindsay said, sniffling.

"I'll miss you too," Violet leaned her head on her older sister's shoulder, "But it's something I have to do."

* * *

One week later, Violet entered NCIS headquarters to meet with NCIS Director, Thomas Morrow.

"Monroe, Violet," A man with gray hair and blue eyes nodded at her as he sat across from her, "I'm not the Director," He informed her, "I'm Jethro Gibbs, your new boss."

Violet nodded.

"You're the second new member to my team this year," Gibbs continued, "From what Mac told me of you… you'll make a fine addition to the team."

Violet nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Gibbs nodded, "Now, come and meet the team,"

Violet followed him down the hallway, to the squad room, where a brunette woman, and a man with light brown hair were sitting behind their desks.

"DiNozzo, Kate, meet your new teammate," Gibbs said, "This is Special Agent Violet Monroe, Monroe, meet Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd."

Kate smiled in a friendly way at her, "It's nice to meet you, Violet."

"Yes," Tony smiled charmingly at her as he shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

When Tony released her hand, Gibbs said, "Kate, you can show our new member around, right?"

"Sure, Gibbs," Kate motioned for Violet to follow her and she did, once they were out of earshot, Kate said, "You seem like a nice girl, so I'm going to warn you. Tony's probably gonna come onto you, and it would probably be in your best interest to stay away from him."

"Why's that?" Violet asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He changes his girlfriends like he changes his socks," Kate responded.

"Oh, he's one of those," Violet nodded, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"You're welcome," Kate said, and she continued with her tour.

Violet took a deep breath. That was that. Her life had officially changed forever

* * *

**My first attempt at an NCIS fic. Love it, like it, hate it? Please read and review, it would make my day. :)  
**


	2. Elevator

**TWO.**

**Elevator.**

It was a cold November day, and Violet was on her way into the building when Tony walked up beside her.

"Hey, Violet, you know, that outfit is very flattering on you." Tony said, flashing her his charming smile.

Violet rolled her eyes, "Do you _never_ give up, DiNozzo?"

"Not often, no." Tony responded, still grinning at her, "Blue really brings out the color of your eyes."

"And people wonder why, sometimes, I ask myself, 'Violet, why did you leave New York?'."

"You can't tell me men didn't find you beautiful in New York," Tony said as they entered the building.

"I didn't say _that_," Violet said, as they walked in and went through security.

"Well, did they?" Tony asked, looking at her as the elevator door slid open and they entered.

Violet rolled her eyes and scoffed, shoving him on the arm, "You're _such_ a jerk."

As soon as the words left her mouth, there was a loud grinding noise and the elevator halted and the lights went out.

"Did you do something?" Violet frowned at Tony.

"How could I do something?" Tony looked incredulous, "The elevator stopped. It's obviously _your_ fault."

"How is this _my_ fault?" Violet made a face.

"You tempted fate by calling me a jerk." Tony responded.

"You _are_ a jerk." Violet informed him.

"At least I'm not… _immature_."

Violet snorted, "Yeah, Tony, and you're the _picture_ of maturity."

"Do they teach you to be that mean in New York?" Tony asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm from Montana," Violet replied, rolling her blue eyes.

"I didn't know that," Tony said, "I'm from Rhode Island."

"Congratulations," Violet said, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Why are you so angry?" Tony asked.

"I am _not_." Violet crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right, Violet, I'd call you a regular ray of sunshine," Tony rolled his eyes.

"You know what, why don't we just _not_ talk?" Violet said, "We'll be out of here soon, we don't need to have a heart to heart."

* * *

20 minutes later they were still in the elevator, sitting on opposite sides of the elevator, facing each other.

"Still don't want to talk?" Tony asked.

"_Fine_," Violet looked at him, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you were _born_ in Montana… what made you go to New York?"

"My crazy parents," Violet replied, "What made you leave Rhode Island?"

"My crazy parents," Tony nodded, almost smiling, "I'm an only child so it was even harder."

"I wouldn't say that," Violet shook her head, "I have a brother _and_ a sister, and my parents are still nuts."

"I didn't know you had a brother and a sister," Tony remarked.

"You never asked," Violet shrugged.

"What do they do?" Tony asked.

"Well, Lindsay's a CSI in New York," Violet said, "And Ben is making his way through the sixth grade."

"Mid-life crisis?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"How could you tell?" Violet smiled faintly, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it,"

"Why do you act like such a jerk sometimes?" Violet asked.

"I don't act like a jerk." Tony looked indignant.

"You so do," Violet nodded, "You act like your God's gift to women and like no one's as good as you are."

"It's better than acting like a total bitch, and a complete hard ass, because you lived in New York." Tony shot back, standing up.

"I do _not_." Violet frowned at him, also standing.

"Yeah, well, why else do you act the way you do?" Tony asked.

"Maybe it's to keep jerks like _you_ away from me." Violet snapped.

"It's a shame you're such a bitch, Violet, because other than that, you're a really beautiful woman."

Violet moved to smack Tony, but he grabbed her hand before she could, pulling her close to him.

"You really shouldn't hit me." Tony said softly, looking down at her.

"I…" Violet couldn't even come up with a smart remark to that, and it was probably best as Tony moved forward and closed the small space between them, catching her lips with his own.

Violet found herself not minding, so much, that Tony was kissing her, holding her close, or that moments before, they had been fighting, before kissing heatedly.

What she did mind, however, was the fact that the lights fizzled back on, and the elevator started moving. They broke apart quickly, breathing heavily. Violet ran her fingers through her hair, before putting it up in a ponytail.

She and Tony didn't make eye contact the entire time they walked into the squad room. Violet took hold of the coffee that was sitting on her desk, and was in the middle of a mouthful when Gibbs came in.

"Enjoy your elevator ride?"

She almost choked on her drink before clearing her throat and Tony saying, "What do you mean by that, boss?"

"I mean, you two were in the elevator for a half an hour, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded, "What else would I mean?"

But Violet could tell from the smile on his face, that Gibbs meant something completely different.

* * *

**So there was some real Violet/Tony action in this one-shot :) Thank you to Kristen, who reviewed, and made my day, and to anyone else who read. Please read and review! :)  
**


	3. Undercover, Part I

**Wow, you guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but high school has kept me REALLY busy, but I'll try my hardest to update regularly. Sorry for the wait!!**

**

* * *

****THREE.**

**Undercover, Part I.**

"What do you know about Oregon, Violet?" Ducky asked one day in mid-November as Violet walked into autopsy.

"I know that Portland, Oregon is where my mother chose to live after my father decided to moved to Chicago with his secretary," Violet responded, "Why?"

"Our SEAL is native to Oregon." Ducky replied, "Your father moved to Chicago with his secretary?"

Violet nodded, "Yup, I was sixteen, my sister was eighteen and my brother was a newborn baby. Nice guy, huh?"

"I don't think that's the word I would've chosen, Violet," Ducky responded.

Violet smiled at him before saying, "So… does he match our serial?"

"He seems to," Ducky nodded, "We'll have to check with Abigail before we're certain though."

Violet nodded, and then suddenly made a face, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here, Monroe." Gibbs walked in, the door beeping as it slid open, and then closed behind him.

"Hi, Gibbs." Violet greeted, "Ducky thinks our SEAL was taken care of by our serial."

Gibbs looked at Ducky, "That true, Duck?"

Ducky nodded, "Yes, Jethro, same markings around his wrists and the same puncture wound in his neck. I'd say we're definitely dealing with our serial."

"Violet," Gibbs looked at her, "Go see if Abby has found the number in his cell phone yet."

"Sure," Violet nodded and left Autopsy, getting in the elevator and going to Abby's lab.

"Hey, Violet!" Abby greeted brightly, "Didn't you have the _greatest_ time last night?"

"I'm still trying to get over the migraine, Abs." Violet responded, grinning. "Gibbs wants to know if you've looked at the SEAL's phone yet."

"Number one on my list of priorities, V." Abby responded. "I ran a scan on the SEAL's phone and you'll never guess what number came up,"

"Is it the number that we found on the three other dead Navy officers?" Violet said, almost grinning.

"Bingo!" Abby nodded, "I'm running it through a database to see if it comes up with any matches this time. Wanna keep me company while I wait?"

"It's not like I have anything else to do," Violet sat down next to Abby and the two watched the computer screen.

"Hey, Abby, the boss wants to know if you've found the number yet." Tony said, entering the lab.

"Is Gibbs avoiding me today, or what?" Abby asked, grinning.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he sent Violet to ask me the same thing," Abby replied.

Tony looked at Violet and almost smiled, Violet said, "I'm sure he's not avoiding you, Abby."

"If you say so," Abby shrugged, "So what do you think the number found on our four dead Navy officers goes to, a drug dealer? An arms dealer? A—"

"Whore house?" Violet supplied, staring at the computer screen.

"Excuse me?" Abby and Tony said together.

"I'm not making this up," Violet pointed to the screen.

"Junior's Girls." Abby read off, "I'll do some research."

"Unless Tony wants to tell us about it," Violet said, looking at him.

Tony mocked laughter, before rolling his eyes, "_No_, I don't."

"Junior's Girls is a possible mafia agency that organizes call girls for Marines, and any other Navy officers." Kate read off as the team sat in the squad room, "The boss, Junior Cantoni, has spent time in jail, not once, not twice, but _three_ times and is almost definitely a mafia boss."

"How are we going to get in there, if it's a privately owned, mafia owned agency?" Violet asked, looking a little bit confused.

"Gibbs is thinking about it." Kate informed Violet.

"Ah, that's why he looks so scary," Violet nodded, "But we can't do much to track them, right? I mean… mafia's are really good at hiding themselves and any evidence pointing towards them from outsiders."

"You sound like you're experienced." Tony remarked.

"I'm from New York, what are you expecting? All the crime families died out?" Violet shook her head, "I could list Mafioso's for you, but I don't want to bore you."

"We need an agent to go in undercover," Gibbs said suddenly, catching the attention of the team.

"What?" The three stared at their boss.

"We need an agent to go undercover as a call girl," Gibbs said standing. He looked at Violet, "And you're it."

**Please read and review!**


	4. Undercover, Part II

**FOUR.**

**Undercover, Part II.**

"Gibbs, I'm older than Violet. I can do it," Kate said as they stood in the squad room. It had only been a few months, but she had become very attached to the younger girl.

"No, Kate," Gibbs said seriously, "I want Violet to do it."

"Why do you want Violet to do it? She's the youngest of the entire team, she could _die_, Gibbs," Kate added in an undertone.

"Because Violet knows how crime families work," Gibbs said, "You heard her telling you herself that she could list New York Mafioso's for you, she's had experience, and she's a big girl, Kate, I'm pretty sure she can handle herself."

"Du-dun-du-da!" Abby said, "Introducing, the new and improved, Violet Monroe!"

The elevator doors opened and Violet stepped out.

"Oh, my _god_." Tony mumbled, his mouth hanging open.

It _was_ Violet, but she didn't look much like Violet anymore. She was wearing knee-high, high-heel, shiny, black leather boots, with electric blue fishnet tights, a short, black leather mini-dress, with her nails painted the same color blue as her fishnets. Her long dark hair was hanging in loose curls, as she wore several silver bangles on her wrists, and large silver hoops in her ears. Her eye make-up had obviously been done by Abby, as it was dark navy and very dramatic, and she was wearing dark red lipstick that made her teeth look even whiter.

"Oh, _god_." Tony repeated, trying not to stare, but unable to stop himself.

Abby wolf-whistled and Kate looked surprised, "_Wow_, Violet."

Violet looked uncomfortable, "Do I make a convincing call girl?"

Tony wordlessly opened and closed his mouth, and Gibbs said, "Monroe. You look good."

Violet looked surprised, "Really?"

Gibbs nodded and then said, "You know what you're doing?"

"Agreeing to anything he says, pretty much, acting like I've been a call girl my whole life, acting like I have no personal standards at all, basically." Violet said.

"Exactly." Gibbs nodded, "Do you know what you're going to say to Cantoni?"

"Nothing?" Violet responded.

"And why are you going to say nothing, Monroe?"

"Because he runs a service that provides woman as a product, not as a person. He's probably got some serious issues, which most likely include being masochistic, and a sexual deviant," Violet listed off.

Gibbs almost smiled, "Good girl." He then looked at her, "Do you have a weapon in case anything goes bad?"

"Gibbs, does it _look_ like I can conceal a weapon in this outfit?" Violet motioned to her tight dress. Tony almost laughed, and Gibbs coughed uncomfortably.

"I'll be _fine_, Gibbs," Violet stated.

"I never said you wouldn't be okay," Gibbs told her, and added in an undertone, "Mac told me about what happened with the Tanglewood Boys though—"

"The Tanglewood Boys don't have anything to do with this," Violet stated, her blue eyes flashing, "I can handle myself."

"Okay, Monroe," He nodded, "You know what you're doing." He looked at the group, "Okay, here's the deal. Tony and I are going to take Violet, Tony will be doing the actual "delivery" of her to Junior Cantoni. Kate, you and Abby are going to stay here and track her and make sure nothing happens. Are we clear?"

Everyone nodded, and Abby suddenly moved forward and hugged Violet tightly, "Be careful, okay?"

"I'll be careful," Violet responded.

"Promise?" Abby looked at Violet suspiciously.

Violet raised her hands to show her fingers weren't crossed, "I promise."

"Hold on, Monroe," Gibbs said, "Show me your hand."

"Why?" Violet asked, but she did it anyways.

"The ring," Gibbs pointed to the large silver sapphire ring that had made it's home on the ring finger of Violet's left hand.

"What about it?" Violet looked down at it, then back at her boss.

"You can't wear it."

"Excuse me?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"You can't wear a ring _that_ expensive looking, or on _that_ finger," Gibbs said.

"But I _always_ wear this ring, Gibbs." Violet stated, "I _never_ take it off."

"Well, you're going to have to take it off now." Gibbs said, and he held out his open hand.

Violet sighed and slid the ring off her finger, and handed it to her boss, "I'm just warning you, if you lose this, I might have to kill you."

"I won't lose it, Monroe." Gibbs informed her, and he put it in his pocket, "Now, let's go."

* * *

15 minutes later, Violet was biting on her lip as Tony led her in.

"Are you gonna make it, Monroe?" Tony asked.

"I'll be _fine_." Violet responded a little too quickly.

"So why did Gibbs choose _you_ and not Kate?"

"Why don't you ask Gibbs?" Violet replied with another question, "And why do you even care?"

"Sorry for _worrying_ about you," Tony said, rolling his blue eyes.

Violet looked at him with her own blue eyes, which looked even more blue than usual with the dark make-up, "You're worried about me?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, DiNozzo, we kind of hate each other 75 percent of the time." Violet shrugged.

Tony didn't have time to respond, as he knocked on the door of Junior's Girls, and a tall guy who was losing his black hair opened the door. Violet didn't know him, but something about him seemed familiar, and made all the hairs on her back stand up, "Can I help you?"

"Is this Junior's Girls?" Tony asked.

"It all depends on who's asking,"

"Well, _I_ am Anthony Vega, and I'm here to make a… _delivery_ to Mr. Cantoni."

"Oh? Well, _that_ is different," The balding man said, "I'm Vinnie, Junior's cousin. Junior just stepped out, but he should be back soon. Please come in, Mr. Vega."

Tony nodded, and put an arm around Violet's waist, leading her inside.

"And what is _this_ fine young lady's name?"

"This is Veronica de la Crois," Tony said, "She's one of my _best_ girls."

"I can tell." Vinnie nodded, "Such a pretty girl." He touched Violet's hair and Tony resisted the urge to stand up and punch Vinnie in the face.

A second man entered the room. He and Vinnie looked similar, though he had more hair and more of a commanding air about him.

"Mr. Vega, I presume," He nodded at him, "I'm Junior Cantoni."

"Pleasure," Tony said, "This is your delivery. I'm sure you'll find her to your liking."

Junior looking Violet over carefully, "Beautiful," He said, "Truly beautiful… like a china doll." He cupped her chin and tilted it upwards, "Beautiful." He said again, "What's your name, _mia bella donna_?"

"Veronica," Violet said softly.

"Like the Elvis Costello song," Junior nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Vega. We'll take the _best_ care of her."

_That's what I'm afraid of_, Tony thought. "Not a problem, Mr. Cantoni. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He stood and shook hands with Vinnie and Junior, and gave Violet and encouraging look, hoping to God as he walked out, that he would see Violet again.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long you guys, life has been pretty hectic here, but since it was Spring Break this past week, I finally had a chance to get some writing done. Thank you so much for your reviews, please keep it up!**


	5. Undercover, Part III

**FIVE**

**Undercover, Part III.**

"Boss… why did you choose her?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs as they sat in the car just outside of Junior's Girls.

"She's experienced, DiNozzo."

"But so is Kate." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "You honestly want to know?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Violet was stalked by the leader of a gang called the Tanglewood Boys in New York." Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony's eyebrows shot up.

Gibbs nodded, "Sonny Sassone was obsessed with her, and went out of his way to try and impress her and get her to be his and his alone. She caught him though, and that's why I chose her, Tony."

"Wow, boss, I had no idea…" Tony was silent for a few moments when he said, "What's with her ring? I thought she was going to have a fit when you told her to take it off."

Gibbs took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to him. Tony held it up in the light, so the silver shone, and caught on something engraved on the inside of the band.

_V.. Love Always, D._

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Who's D.?"

"Her fiancée," Gibbs responded.

Tony almost choked, "She's engaged?"

"She was." Gibbs said, "To a cop in New York."

"Well… why isn't she engaged anymore?" Tony asked.

"They split up, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"So why is she wearing the ring?" Tony looked confused.

"He told her to keep it." Gibbs replied, "Does that make sense to you, DiNozzo?"

"I guess so, boss." Tony nodded.

* * *

"So, _mia bella_," Junior said, sitting across from Violet, "I'm not sure I'll let you be a call girl,"

"Why not?" Violet looked at him with unsure blue eyes.

"Because you're much too pretty. I may just keep you for myself," Junior said. He paused, "You're not a classic beauty, though, Veronica."

"Oh?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"No, you're beauty is very unique…" Junior said, "Something that people would remember, I would think."

"Thank you," Violet murmured, unsure of where he was headed with this.

"Something that would make you stand out…" Junior continued, "I'm sure your beauty was the first thing that brought you to my cousin's attention."

"I'm sorry?" Violet looked confused.

"My cousin," Junior said seriously, "You know who he is." He stood up and walked behind her, "You're the reason he's in jail."

Violet stared at him, "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do, Veronica… or should I call you Violet? I mean, Sonny always _loved_ your name." Junior was so close to Violet she could smell the bourbon on his breath, "Sonny loved _everything_ about you. And you sent him to prison."

"I don't know what you mean. My name's Veronica." Violet stated, but her stomach was getting that uncomfortable cold feeling.

"Stop lying, Violet," Junior said, "You made my cousin lose _everything_—"

"So what if I did?" Violet spat, "Sonny was an asshole, and he deserved to go to jail, especially after what he did to Louie Messer. And I'll make you lose everything too, after you killed those SEALs."

Junior chuckled, "Is that what you think?" He raised his eyebrows. "Miss Monroe, there's something called family loyalty… and after what you did to my poor Aunt Helene, I don't think I'll even give you the chance to try and make me lose everything."

And after that, everything went black.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in silence when suddenly the videophone burst into life, and Abby's face appeared.

"Gibbs, we have a problem!" Abby exclaimed, her green eyes wide.

"What's wrong, Abby?" Gibbs asked, looking concerned.

"Violet's gone!" Abby exclaimed, "One minute, we were tracking her fine, and then all of the sudden, the signal disappeared. When we finally picked it up… she's not at Junior's Girls anymore, Gibbs. Something's gone wrong!

* * *

Gibbs sent Tony back to NCIS Headquarters to help Abby, as he and Kate searched for Violet.

"I think Gibbs is really scared, Tony." Abby said, looking worried, "Do you think Violet's going to be okay?"

"She's going to be okay," Tony nodded, "She _has_ to be."

After a few moments of silence, and watched the small purple dot on the computer screen move, Abby said, "Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Abby."

"Do you like Violet?"

Tony shrugged, "We work together, I kind of _have_ to like her."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Abby said.

"Oh, you mean like as in… like _that_?" Tony forced a chuckle, "No."

"Really?" Abby made a face.

"Really. I mean, _yes_, Violet is a _very_ beautiful, _very_ attractive woman, but… no."

"You're not attracted to her at _all_?" Abby asked, "Because, between the two of us, I always thought that you two would make a sweet couple."

"_Really_?" Tony raised his eyebrows, and was about to comment when Abby's computer beeped loudly. The purple dot labeled 'Violet' had stopped.

Tony grabbed up his cell phone and didn't even say a greeting when his boss picked up, "Boss, Violet's at the docks."  


* * *

**I am so sorry it's been so long, guys! Things have been crazy around here, but they seem to finally be winding down a bit. Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Please read and review!! (:**


	6. Undercover, Part IV

**SIX**

**Undercover, Part IV**

Gibbs phoned half an hour later to inform Abby and Tony that Violet was alive, and that she had shot Junior before he could really hurt her.

Tony and Abby both waited anxiously in the squad room, but when only Gibbs and Kate returned, Tony almost screamed. Instead, though, he said, "Where's Monroe?"

"She's outside, Tony." Kate responded, "She needed some time."

Gibbs gave Tony the same look he had given him the day after Violet and Tony had kissed on the elevator, and said, "You can go see her, Tony."

Tony almost ran all the way to the elevator.

* * *

It was a steady drizzle when Tony went outside to find Violet, and it didn't take him long to find her. The parking lot was practically vacant and the small form of Violet sitting on the curb kind of stood out.

Tony almost cried when he saw her, though he wasn't entirely sure why. He didn't say anything as he sat next to her, and he just looked at her.

Violet looked almost broken. She was pale and shaking, her make-up a smudged mess, her dark curls limp, with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked almost unhurt except for a bump on her forehead, a cut on her lip, and a large bruise on her neck.

Tony was silent and neither of them said anything until Violet mumbled, "I shot someone."

Tony looked at her, and she continued in a soft voice that was very unlike her, "I've never shot anyone in my whole life." She paused, "He almost killed me, though, Tony." Her big blue eyes filled with tears, "I _had_ to kill him."

"I know that, Violet—" Tony began.

"But I feel _awful_." Violet sniffled, "I don't even know why, but… I shot someone. I actually _killed_ someone."

"Violet," Tony looked at her, "What happened?"

Violet bit her lip, "At first, I though I'd get it done. He was treating me special, I guess, and then… he pulled out this line about how his cousin always talked about how beautiful I was."

"His cousin?" Tony repeated, looking confused.

"His cousin is Sonny Sassone." Violet said softly. "Sonny Sassone was the leader of a New York gang, who was obsessed with me, until I put him in jail." She let out a shaky breath, "Then Junior knocked me out, took me to the docks and… you know the rest."

"Violet, is isn't your fault," Tony told her, squeezing her shoulder, "He was going to kill you. It was all self-defense."

"I still feel terrible," Violet said quietly, tears rolling down her face, "I killed someone, Tony."

"V." Tony said, "It's part of the job," When Violet started to cry harder, he put a hand on her face, "And you're alive."

"Like you were actually worried," Violet cried.

"I was," Tony stated, "Violet, it nearly killed me to leave you alone with those guys," He wiped her tears, gently, with his fingers. "I _do_ care about you."

Violet looked at him, "Really?"

Tony nodded, "Of course," He stroked her hair comfortingly, "I wouldn't lie to you about that."

Violet didn't say anything for a few moments and then she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder, "I feel so cold."

Tony put his arm around her shoulders, "Things are going to get better."

"I don't know," Violet said, "I feel completely horrible."

"I don't know what I can do." Tony said, looking at her carefully.

"Tony…" Violet said, "Can you just hold me?" She was whispering as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course." Tony wrapped her in a hug, and held her tightly against him.

They sat outside in silence for a good hour or so, and though it didn't change the fact that she had almost died, or the fact that she had shot someone, for now, just being with one another, was enough.  


* * *

**A short little ending to the four-part one-shot. I have a bunch more written/thought of, and I'll try to update as often as I can now that I'm on summer vacation. Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up! (:**


	7. Dead Man Talking

**SEVEN**

**Dead Man Talking**

"Ugh." Violet was almost sulking, but the weird thing was, she didn't care for once.

"Violet," Tim McGee said, looking at her carefully, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, McGee," Violet sighed, sipping her iced tea.

The two were sitting in Paddy's Pub, watching Tony and Amanda Reed, and Violet was steadily getting crankier and crankier as Tony and Amanda were getting closer and closer.

"Do you, um… were you…"

"Am I what, McGee?" Violet looked at him expectantly.

"Are you and Tony…" Tim's voice faded out again.

"Spit it out, McGee." Violet stated.

"Are you and Tony involved?"

"Involved? What do mean?" Violet narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"Like… romantically." Tim said.

Violet snorted, "Tony and me? As _if. What _would give you_ that _idea?"

"The fact that you're trying to kill Amanda Reed with your eyes." Tim responded.

"I am _not_." Violet protested.

"So you're giving the death glare to the person we're supposed to be protecting because…?"

"I don't know," Violet huffed.

Tim looked at her, "You can tell me, you know."

"There's nothing _to_ tell, McGee." Violet stated.

"Well, if there ever is—"

"What does he _see_ in her?!" Violet exclaimed as Tony and Amanda were kissing quite violently, "She's not even that pretty!" She looked at McGee, "Do you think she's pretty?"

"No." Tim responded. "I think you're prettier."

"Obviously, Tony does _not_." Violet muttered, stirring her drink with her straw.

"Well, Tony doesn't know what he's missing." Tim said, looking at Violet.

"Like I even _care_ what Anthony DiNozzo thinks about me," Violet said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't care.

"But you obviously do care," Tim said.

"No I don't, McGee." Violet pouted and then paused before sighing, "Yes, I do."

"Why don't you tell him, Violet?" Tim asked.

"What, and have him _laugh_ at me?" Violet shook her head, "No way."

"You never know."

"Yeah, except this time… I do." Violet sighed, "It's stupid anyways."

"Well, you can't control how you feel," McGee said, "If you care about Tony, I think you should tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him, Tim." Violet sighed, looking at him, "This is something that's just going to stay between you and me, and something that is _never_ going to be told to Tony."

* * *

**Another one :) Sorry for the long wait, this summer's been kind of crazy. I'll try to update at least once a week for the next little while. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up! :)**


	8. You Belong With Me

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They're very much appreciated, please keep it up! Okay, so this one-shot is a little different than the others, it's a song-fic. The song is _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift, and it's a great song. If you don't know it, I suggest you listen to it :) Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

**EIGHT**

**You Belong With Me**

_**You're on the phone, with your girlfriend,**_

_**She's upset,**_

_**She's going off about somethin' that you said,**_

_**She'll never get your humor like I do…**_

Violet was sitting at her desk, trying to be subtle about watching Tony while he was on the phone with his girl of the week. He was apologizing profusely. which made Violet almost positive he had said something stupid.

"No. No, seriously, Jamie, that's not what I meant. Well… it's a figure of speech. I thought everyone knew it."

Violet couldn't help but roll her eyes. All of Tony's girlfriend were the same, usually blonde, built like Jessica Alba, former cheerleaders… and usually, dumb as dirt. And Tony, being Tony, always spoke his mind without thinking, usually said something that was meant to be funny, but was taken the wrong way.

When he finally got off the phone, he sighed deeply, and looked across the room at Violet, "I'm an idiot?"

"Are you?" Violet raised her eyebrows, and blinked innocently.

Tony nodded, "Remind me never to say 'you look better' to a woman, ever."

"Ooh," Violet cringed, "What possessed you to say that?"

"Well, this chick—" He caught Violet's unimpressed look, and hastily corrected himself, "_Woman_, that I'm seeing… the last time I saw her she looked really bad. I mean, she'd just pulled a double shift, so she was running low on sleep, and then last night I told her she looked better, and she was all 'better than what?'," Tony put on a screechy impersonation, and then shook his head, "She's still going on about it."

Violet probably would've smacked Tony if he had said that to her, but at the same time, he could understand where he was coming from. But that was always the way it was, Tony's girlfriends got mad at his attempt at humor, where as Violet understood it, and understood that it was just how he was.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night,**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do…**_

Violet was sitting at her desk, typing away at a field report she was supposed to have finished the day before, with her iPod in her ears. She was in her own little world, until she was very aware of the fact that someone was hanging over her shoulder.

She glanced away from the computer screen, and found Tony grinning at her, "Hey,"

"Um, hey," Violet nodded, and pulled out one of her headphone, "What are you doing?"

"Creeping over your shoulder."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that," Violet rolled her eyes, "I meant _why_?"

Tony shrugged, "It's fun? What are you listening to?"

"Does it actually matter?" Violet raised her eyebrows, and then said, "I'm listening to Aerosmith."

"I love Aerosmith," Tony informed her, grinning widely.

_Yeah, I know_. Violet thought, and then put on a surprised look, "Do you really?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Remember we talked about it that time…" He let his voice trail off, and Violet knew he was talking about one of those rare moments when Tony wasn't acting like a jerk, and they had talked about their childhoods.

"Oh, yeah, right," Violet nodded. "I almost forgot."

She was lying, but she had to keep up the image that she didn't care about him. If she was being honest with herself, though, she'd tell herself there wasn't anything she cared more about.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,**_

_**She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers,**_

_**Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you'll wake up and find,**_

_**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time…**_

It wasn't like Violet didn't know that she was pretty. She did, people were always reminding her that she was nice looking, but she never felt like she was pretty like Tony's girlfriends were.

She could try and convince herself all she wanted that she didn't care who he slept with, or hooked up with, but the reality of the matter was that it was it ate her up inside. Every girlfriend of his she'd seen dressed like Sarah Jessica Parker on _Sex In The City_, had their hair done to perfection and managed to look as though they'd just stepped off a runway.

Violet wore her curly, dark hair in a ponytail, or in braids, depending on the day, she hardly ever wore make-up, and she almost never wore a skirt. In fact, that only time she could remember Tony seeing her wear a dress was when she'd had to go undercover as a call girl.

His reaction had been worth all the time Abby had spent on her hair, make-up and clothing, but Violet knew she just couldn't measure up to a girl who looked like a supermodel.

She was his partner, and his "best friend" (or so he said). and she knew he just wouldn't see her as more than that.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**_

_**Been here all along, **_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me…**_

"I am _so_ ready for this weekend to start!" Tony exclaimed, as he entered the elevator beside Violet.

"Oh?" Violet shook her head at his enthusiasm, "Why's that?"

"I've got a hot date with a lovely lady named Nicky." Tony grinned widely, "And she's a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader."

"Lucky boy," Violet said, her tone sarcastic.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Tony smiled at her, and said, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, uh," Violet shook her head, her ponytail bobbing, "Nothing really."

"Nothing? Oh, come on, V., that's disappointing." Tony shook his head, "You need to go out and have some fun once in a while."

Violet just rolled her eyes, "I don't think your idea of fun, and my idea of fun are the same thing."

"Doesn't matter," Tony informed her, "You need to loosen up, go out, hit the town… I'm taking you out some time."

"Tony," Violet groaned.

"I'm serious," He cut her off, "I'm taking you out, and I'm going to show you a good time." Violet was in the process of opening her mouth, as they walked off the elevator and towards the door, when Tony said, "I'm not taking no for an answer, Monroe. Just say yes."

"Fine," Violet pretended to look annoyed.

"Have a good weekend, Violet," Tony said. He gave her a lingering glance, before walking over to his car.

"You too," Violet murmured, and sighed deeply, walking to her own car.

_**Walkin' the streets, with you and your worn out jeans,**_

_**I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be,**_

_**Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself,**_

"_**Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

Violet had tried many times to make herself _stop_ caring about Tony in the way that she did. She tried to convince herself that it was a pointless endeavor. It probably was, but she couldn't stop how she felt.

Her feelings definitely didn't subside when he'd suddenly started to grow up, acting more mature, and like less of a jackass.

They were working a case in a small town outside of DC, and they were walking down the street to get coffee in the sunshine.

"Violet… can I get your advice on something?" Tony asked.

Violet observed Tony from behind her large sunglasses. He looked genuinely nervous, so she nodded, "Of course you can, Tony."

"What do you do when you really care about a girl but you can't tell her?"

Violet made a face, "Well, Tony, I can honestly tell you I've never really cared about a girl."

"You know what I mean." Tony gave her a degrading look, "I really need your help on this one."

Violet was a little bit stunned at his honesty, and remained silent for a few moments, before saying, "Well, who is she?"

"I can't tell you," Tony responded.

Violet felt her heart fluttering slightly, and said, "Tony, I can't help you unless you tell me who she is."

"Okay, well…" Tony took a deep breath, and then said, "What would you do if someone told you that they love you, and you didn't say it back the first time?"

Violet's heart crashed, but she kept up her aloof expression, "I'd think that I'm an idiot."

"You're _not_ an idiot, though, Violet," Tony sighed, "You'd say it back if someone said it to you first."

"You're right, I would," Violet nodded, "Tony, finding someone in this world who loves you for you, and you love back, is hard enough as it is, even when you're _not_ working for a federal agency. If I found someone that I really cared about, and who cared enough about me to tell me that they love me… I would run the hell after them and make sure they knew how I felt."

Tony smiled widely. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and squeezed, "Thanks, Violet, you're the best!" He pulled out his cell phone, and walked away, and Violet was sure she felt her heart breaking.

But just because she had to be unhappy, didn't mean he had to be.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down,**_

_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that,**_

_**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

Two months later, everything came out in the open, the truth about the mission Jenny had Tony working on, who Jeanne was… everything. And even though Violet's heart had been crushed when she found out that Tony truly loved someone else, she was there for him when he needed it.

She found Tony sitting on the rooftop of NCIS, as the sunrise caused a faint pink tinge on the horizon.

"Hey,"

Tony broke his intense stare at the skyline, to glance at her, "Hey."

"Mind if I sit down?" He shook his head, and Violet took a seat next to him, "How are you holding up, Tony?"

"I'm fine,"

"Tony,"

"Seriously, Violet, I'm _fine_." His voice came out harsher than he'd meant it to, and he looked apologetic soon after, catching the hurt look that passed over his partner's face. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Don't be. I've had my heart broken enough times to know how it makes people feel. It takes some people ages to get over it, and others only a few hours." She squeezed Tony's arm, "But I know _you_, and I know you don't get over anything this quickly."

Tony was quiet, before saying, "I screwed up, big time, Violet. I really loved her."

"Well," Violet bit her lip, and then said, "She's an idiot if she's giving you up."

Tony looked at her with tired blue eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," Violet nodded, "Of course I do."

Tony didn't say anything, but he watched her carefully as they sat on the roof, and watched the sun rise.

_**She wears high-heels, I wear sneakers,**_

_**She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers,**_

_**Dreamin' 'bout the day, when you wake up and find,**_

_**That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time…**_

Violet had always been a tomboy. In high school, she would've rather ridden a motorcycle than become a cheerleader. The girly girl role was all Lindsay's, and always had been.

Tony dated girls who lived in Stilettos, and probably couldn't name two different companies who made motorcycles. Sometimes, Violet considered changing her style drastically so that Tony would look at her as more than a friend, but then she realized that if he did fall for her… it wouldn't be the _real _her.

She never had been the dainty damsel in distress, the kind of girl that Tony liked to date, and wasn't she always the one criticizing other people for changing for someone they loved? Violet's philosophy was that if someone truly loved you, you shouldn't have to change for them. They should love you as you are.

So, as much as she loved Tony, she was just going to wait until he loved her for how she was… and with her luck, that was never going to happen.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door,**_

_**All this time, how could you not know, baby?**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me.**_

For Violet's birthday, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky took her out for drinks. Tony informed Violet he was driving her home, so she could drink as much as she liked, but in the end, Violet ended up driving _Tony_ home.

"Sorry, Violet," Tony sighed, as they drove towards his apartment. "I wanted to give you a break. I didn't want you to have to baby sit _me_."

"It's fine, Tony, I don't mind," Violet informed him, pulling in front of his apartment building, and getting out of the car to help him to his apartment.

"You're too good to me," Tony told her.

Silently, Violet agreed with this, but she said, "I'm your partner, Tony,"

Tony grinned, stupid from the alcohol, leaning against his apartment door, and said, "Why can't I ever get a girl like you?"

"Girls like me are too smart for you," Violet told him.

"Ouch," Tony shook his head, then said, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah," Violet nodded, "It was nice."

"I told Abby you'd like it," Tony said, grinning wider.

"It was your idea?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

Tony nodded, "I told you I'd show you a good time." He stumbled forward slightly, and steadied himself by placing his hands on her shoulders.

Violet stared up at him, her eyes wide, "Tony, I…" _Love you_. Her breath caught in her throat, "Thank you."

Tony stared down at Violet and for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her. All he did was place a kiss on her forehead, though, and hug her, "Happy birthday, Violet."

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night,**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry,**_

_**I know your favorite songs, and you tell me all your dreams,**_

_**I think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me…**_

It was pouring rain one night, and Violet was laying in bed when there was a knock on her door. She nearly tripped over her cats, but made it to the door, and peeked out the peephole.

Tony was standing on the other side, completely drenched, looking upset.

Violet pulled open the door, and stared at him, "Tony? What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"I didn't know where else to go," Tony's voice was hoarse, "It's Jenny, Violet."

"What happened to Jenny?" Violet asked.

"She's… she's dead." Tony whispered. "And I couldn't save her."

"Tony," Violet was trying to absorb what he'd just told her, and took a deep breath, "Come in,"

She turned on the lights, and led him to the couch. She turned on the coffee pot, and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his shoulders, as she sat next to him, "What happened?"

Tony explained everything that had happened, he and Ziva had gone to California with Jenny, about Franks being there, about the hit… Violet was alarmed when Tony started crying.

"Tony, sh," Violet rubbed his back comfortingly, "It's not your fault,"

"I could've done something."

"And then _you_ could've died." Violet said, "Do you think anyone would be doing any better if that had happened?"

"Violet," Tony let out a deep breath, but was stopped as Violet clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush," Violet ordered him, "I would be worse off if you were dead, and it isn't your fault that Jenny died."

"You would be worse off?" Tony's voice was muffled.

Violet nodded, "Yes, I would."

"I just wish things hadn't turned out this way," Tony said softly.

"Don't blame yourself," Violet pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair softly. "This isn't your fault."

Tony clung to her embrace, and murmured, "What would I do without you?"

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you,**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door,**_

_**All this time, how could you not know, baby?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_**You belong with me.**_

Violet was getting ready to leave for home one night, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, and was kissed, on the lips, by Tony DiNozzo.

She broke away from him, and stared at him with wide eyes, "What are you _doing_, Tony?"

"I love you." He whispered, "And you belong with me."

_**Have you ever thought just maybe,**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me.**_

* * *


	9. Cross Jurisdiction, Part I

**Wow, I can't believe I haven't been on here in so long! I'm so sorry for the wait, my second last year of high school has been a lot crazier than I thought it would be. But you'll be happy to know, I have 11 more chapters typed up after this. (: This particular chapter is the beginning of another multi-chapter one-shot. So, again, sorry for the huge wait, and I'll try my hardest to make my updates semi-regular now! (: Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**NINE**

**Cross-jurisdiction, Part I.**

"I think I might kill Gibbs," Violet said, yawning as she entered the squad room, early one morning in late December.

"I second that," Tony said, close behind her.

"I don't even know what time it is," Violet was obviously still half-asleep as she collapsed at her desk, "What time is it?"

Tony looked at his watch and then back at Violet, "Trust me, Monroe, you don't want to know."

"Mm." Violet laid her head on her desk and said, "Wake me up if you find out why the hell we're here."

"Morning, guys!"

"Ugh!" Violet groaned loudly.

"And by 'ugh', Monroe means: How the hell do you have so much energy this early in the morning?!" Tony exclaimed, glaring at Kate.

"I always get up this early." Kate responded as though it was the simplest thing on the planet, as she sat at her desk.

"It's 5 AM, Kate." Violet stated, "_5 AM._ Who the hell gets up this early by _choice_?"

"I do, Monroe." Gibbs said, coming into the squad room with coffee in hand.

"Is there a reason we're here so early, boss?" Tony asked.

"No, DiNozzo, I called the three of you in here on your day off for _fun_." Gibbs stated.

"What's going on, Gibbs?" Violet asked, looking at her boss expectantly.

"There's another serial." Gibbs responded.

"Didn't we _just_ have one?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony and said, "DiNozzo, when you ask questions like that, I get this inexplicable urge to headslap you."

"Understandable, boss." Tony nodded.

"Seven Marines," Gibbs said, "Seven Marines and their _wives_ all dead during a reunion."

Kate bit her lip, "Any clues as to who'd do it?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not that any of the other investigators could find."

"How do we know it's a serial?" Violet asked carefully.

"They all died in the same way," Gibbs said, and he pulled his index finger across his throat, "Had their throats slit." He looked at the team, "There are case files for each of you on your desks. I expect you to examine the crime scene photos and find things that could point to our unsub."

They nodded, but before they started Violet said, "How do we know he's going to be in D.C.?"

"Good question, Monroe." Gibbs nodded, "Marine Reunion _all_ this week in D.C, with a ball tomorrow night."

"Well, we can't just walk in there with NCIS printed all over us," Kate said, "He'd take off… so how are we going to catch him?"

"Undercover agents, posing as a Marine, and his wife." Gibbs said, turning to face Violet and giving her an encouraging smile.

"Gibbs, _no_." Violet stated, "I went _last_ time."

"You'll be perfect, though, Monroe." Gibbs said, "You did a great job as a call girl, I don't understand why you don't think you'd be a good Marine wife."

"Am I going to be faking marriage with Tony?" Violet asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope."

"Thank God." Violet let out a slow breath and Tony made an offended noise, and then Violet said, "Then is it you?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not me either."

"Well, then, _who_? There isn't anyone else." Violet stated, looking confused.

"Oh, did I not mention that we're sharing the case with another agency?" Gibbs said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kate looked surprised.

Gibbs nodded, and Violet frowned, "Please tell me it's not the FBI, because you know Fife is always pinching my… you know what? Never mind," Violet shook her head.

"It's not the FBI." Gibbs said.

"Well, then who are we working with?"

"Monroe, I am _really_, _quite_ disappointed, I was expecting this big _huge_ welcoming party, and all I get is _this_…" A blonde man remarked as he entered the squad room.

Violet snapped her head up and then turned around in her chair, "No way."

The blonde man grinned, "Way. Surprised?"

Violet got up from her desk and threw her arms around him, and said, "What are you doing here, Danny?!"

"You didn't know?" A second person came up, a woman with curly brown hair, and she was smiling brightly.

Violet released the blonde man and then practically attacked the woman.

"I take it they know each other?" Tony said, raising his eyebrows.

Gibbs nodded as Violet turned and walked up to him, "Did you do this on purpose, Gibbs?"

"Would I do that, Monroe?" Gibbs was trying to conceal his smile.

Violet beamed at him, "Thanks, Gibbs."

"So, are you gonna introduce us, or what, dollface?" The blonde guy said, grinning slightly.

Violet rolled her blue eyes and said, "New team, meet part of my old team."

Kate raised her eyebrows and Violet continued, "Anthony DiNozzo and Kate Todd, meet Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe."

"Monroe?" Tony repeated.

"She's my older sister." Violet explained.

Lindsay walked over and put an arm around her sister's shoulders, "The other part of your old team is on their way here."

"Really?" Violet smiled and then looked at Gibbs, "So, who am I pretending to be married to?"

Suddenly, Danny and Lindsay looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Gibbs said, "That's entirely up to Mac."

Violet gave her sister, and her best friend confused looks, "Okay…"

"You should probably go get the details on the serial from Abby," Gibbs instructed, "Monroe, you and your sister can go see Abby and work on the profile, Tony, you and Danny can try to see if you can find any similarities between his murders, Kate, you can wait for Mac and the rest of the team to arrive and then help them set up."

They all nodded and Violet said, 'Come on, Linds, I'll introduce you to my best friend,"

Danny made an offended noise, and Violet added, 'Next to you, of course, Dan."

Danny grinned and nodded approvingly, before the two Monroe sisters exited the squad room.

Violet wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulders, "Man, I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo,"

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors slid open, revealing punk rock music that was pulsing through the air.

"I thought you said we were going to the lab," Lindsay remarked.

"We are," Violet nodded, smiling, as they walked into the lab.

"Violet!!" Abby came over and hugged Violet tightly, "You're here early today! I bet it has to do with the serial, right?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, Gibbs called my phone at 4:30… how happy do you think I was?"

Abby chuckled and then said, "Oh, you must be one of the CSI's we're sharing with!!"

Violet widened her eyes at Abby, "You knew?"

"Knew what?" Abby raised her eyebrows.

"That we were working with my old team?" Violet accused.

"I didn't know we were working with your old team," Abby said, "I did know we were working with CSI's though,"

Violet shook her head, and then said, "Abby, I'd like you to meet my sister, Lindsay Monroe, Lindsay, this is my best friend, Abby Sciuto."

"Oh my god, you're Violet's sister?! I've heard so much about you!" Abby hugged Lindsay, "I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Lindsay seemed to be a little bit taken aback, but she accepted the hug and smiled, "It's great to meet you too."

Abby released Lindsay and then smiled at the two in front of her, "Wow, you two look alike."

Violet laughed, and Lindsay said, "Yeah, I think we've heard that one before,"

Abby grinned before walking over to her computer, "Seven Marines and their wives all killed in almost identical ways… their throats were slashed," Abby shivered, "I think our killer just kills for the sake of doing it, like he enjoys it or something, because our couples have little to nothing in common." Abby clicked a button and the photos of seven couples appeared on the plasma screen.

Lindsay and Violet looked at the screen for a few moments, before Violet stated, "They go from old to young."

Both Abby and Lindsay looked at her, confused, and Violet said, "Look." She pointed to the first couple, "Couple number one were in their 50's, while couple number two were in their mid-twenties," She pointed to the next row, "Number three are in their 60's, number four in their 30's, number five in their 50's, sixth in their 20's, and seventh in their 50's." She looked at her sister and her best friend, "He goes from killing older people to killing young people."

"That could really help you guys with your profile," Abby said, smiling.

"Nice one, V." Lindsay nodded approvingly.

"Thanks, Linds." Violet smiled, "Now, let's get to work on this profile,"

* * *

About an hour later, Lindsay and Violet were in the process of organizing the crime scene photos to show them all to Gibbs and the rest of the team, when Gibbs came to them.

"How's that profile going?" He asked, passing Abby a Caf POW and a coffee to Violet.

"Almost done," Violet replied, looking at him gratefully, before returning to the paper she was writing on.

"Yeah, she just has to add finishing touches," Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"Well, she always was the perfectionist." Mac Taylor chuckled as he entered the lab behind Gibbs.

"Mac!!" Violet exclaimed, getting up from the stool she was standing on and walking over to hug her old supervisor.

"How have you been, Violet?" Mac asked, smiling slightly.

"I've been pretty good, actually." Violet smiled, "How've you been?"

"Good, good," Mac nodded, "But we all miss you, of course."

Violet smiled sadly, "I miss you guys too."

Abby, obviously sensing the sad vibe that was coming on, decided to change the subject, by bouncing over and saying, "You must be Violet's New York Gibbs."

Mac chuckled again, "You can call me that, I guess."

"I'm Abby Sciuto, Violet's best friend and NCIS lab technician." Abby said.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mac Taylor, Violet's old boss and the supervisor of the New York City Crime Lab."

Violet started laughing just as Tony and Danny entered the lab. Danny walked in and started talking to Mac, while Tony walked over to Violet with a smug smile on his face.

"What has you so happy?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Danny's your ex-fiancé." Tony said confidently.

"What?" Violet gave him a strange look.

"The 'D' on the inside of your engagement ring," Tony said, "It's Danny."

Violet shook her head, laughing, "No."

"But Gibbs said you were engaged to a cop in New York." Tony said, looking confused.

"I was." Violet nodded, "But it wasn't Danny, it was…" Violet's voice trailed off as a woman with curly brown hair, and a tall man with black hair and blue eyes entered the lab with Kate.

"It was…?" Tony prompted, "C'mon, Monroe, don't leave me hanging,"

Violet didn't seem to be paying attention to Tony, or anyone else for that matter. She suddenly was very focused on the pictures in front of her.

Lindsay edged up beside her sister and whispered, "Violet, you better say hi to him."

"I'm trying not to, Lindsay," Violet responded, not looking up.

"But, Violet, you _have_ to, you guys are going to have to talk to each other at one point, at least you could _look_ at him—"

"Lindsay, I do not want to _look, talk to_ or even _think_ of—' Violet turned around to face her sister but found herself face to face with… "Don." She breathed, biting her lip nervously.

Don Flack smiled weakly down at her, "Hey, V."


	10. Cross Jurisdiction, Part II

**TEN.**

**Cross-Jurisdiction, Part II.**

"_That's_ her ex?" Tony made a face as he watched Violet and Lindsay sitting together on the other side of the room from Danny and Don, "I don't see what's so great about him."

"You wouldn't." Abby grinned as she and Kate sat with Tony, waiting for Gibbs to update them.

"What does that mean?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"It means you can't stand the thought of Violet being with any guy that isn't you," Kate said, shaking her head.

Tony had to force himself to scoff, as what Kate had said was completely true… not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

"No." Violet shook her head at Gibbs and Mac, "I won't. Choose somebody else, _anyone_ else, but just don't choose me for this." She looked from Gibbs to Mac and back again, "Please, don't make me do this."

Gibbs glanced at Mac, who gave a small sigh, "Violet, I know you don't _want_ to do this with him, but you two are… well, you're trained to read situations, and he can protect you better than anyone, and you two have… _had_ chemistry."

"That was a long time ago, Mac," Violet said seriously, her blue eyes flashing, "He's different, and so am I."

"Violet, don't make this difficult." Mac said in a serious tone.

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, sulking slightly, "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked over to her desk, sitting on the edge beside Lindsay.

'So, Mac told you, huh?" Lindsay looked at her younger sister apprehensively.

"Yup." Violet sighed, "I can't believe this, I mean, it's hard enough just to see him, but _no_, I have to pretend I'm married to him too? Did I piss God off in some past life?"

"Violet, it's only for a couple of days, you've been through worse."

"Unfortunately I can't think of anything worse right now," Violet grumbled, shaking her head.

Lindsay put an arm around her younger sister's shoulders, "Look at it this way, V., this could be your chance to tell him how you really feel."

"I guess so." Violet nodded, but she didn't sound any happier.

"Violet, you and Don should get going, the formal dinner and dance starts in a couple of hours," Stella Bonasera said, walking up to the two Monroe girls.

"What time is it?" Violet asked, making a face.

"Four." Stella responded.

Violet sighed deeply, "Why me?"

Lindsay nudged her, "Go on, Violet, it's only gonna be worse if you put if off and get yourself all worked up about it."

"I guess you're right," Violet nodded, and got up, reluctantly, walking towards the window where Don was standing.

She cleared her throat, "Are you ready to go?"

He turned around with the same weak smile on his face that he'd had before, and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Violet and Don walked to the elevator, and after, the car, in an awkward silence, with only the sounds of Violet's favorite Journey CD filling the car.

"So, we're staying at the Washington Court Hotel," Don said as 'Don't Stop Believin'' finished playing.

"Really?" Violet raised her eyebrows, "That's like, the nicest hotel in all of DC."

Don nodded, "Well, they go out of their way to make the Marines comfortable, right?"

Violet nodded and Don continued, "We have new identities."

"Okay?"

"James and Serena Dumont."

"Serena? _Seriously?_" Violet made a face, "Why the hell, out of the two middle names I have, would they choose _Serena_?"

Don shrugged, smiling faintly, "Anyways, we have to make up our own stories, because all NCIS provided us with were names, and fake ID's."

"Funny, I seem to remember those words coming out of your mouth one other time, but there was no agency and it was a little less legal." Violet said as she turned her blue Mini Cooper off the highway, grinning slightly.

Don actually grinned at this piece of information and said, "Yeah, I seem to remember an incident like that too."

Violet grinned as she pulled into the parking lot of the Washington Court Hotel and waited for a valet to come over to the car, "We can make up our stories once we get settled in."

The valet appeared, and opened Violet's door for her, and Violet got out of the car. Don got out a few moments later, just in time to catch how the two pimply teen valets were looking at Violet.

"Can we get your bags, miss?" The taller of the two asked.

"Well, we don't have any—" Violet began, but the trunk popped open and revealed two suitcases, "Sure, thanks, the name's—" Violet looked blankly at Don, who supplied, "Dumont."

"Right, Dumont," Violet nodded.

"We'll bring them up to your room," The shorter valet said, looking slightly dreamy.

"Thanks," Violet smiled and then she and Don walked into the hotel, "You're evil," He informed her.

"Why am I evil today?" Violet asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Those poor unfortunate teens think they have a shot with you, and you're "married"."

Violet grimaced, "I don't date younger men, anyways,"

Don almost laughed but resisted as they walked up to the front desk. A perky blonde greeted them, "Hi, welcome to the Washington Court Hotel, my name's Brie, how can I help you?"

"We'd like to check in," Violet said.

"Name?" Brie smiled.

"Serena and James Dumont," Don replied, "Here for the Marine Reunion."

"Ah, yes," Brie nodded, "You two have one of our Presidential King rooms, number 707." She handed each of them a key card, "Please enjoy your stay, and if you need anything, or have any questions, don't hesitate to call the front desk."

"Thank you," Violet smiled, and then she and Don made their way to the elevator. Once inside, Violet shook her head, "_Serena_."

Don had to smile a little bit at this. He was happy to see that Washington hadn't changed Violet at all, but seeing her again, brought up a bunch of emotions and issues he hadn't addressed yet.

* * *

"So, wanna explain how we have luggage?" Violet asked as they entered one of the Presidential King rooms.

"Well, Stella made me go shopping with her, because she didn't know what you had for clothes, and what of ours would match, and stuff like that…" Don responded awkwardly.

"Oh?" Violet raised her eyebrows and said, "And just how did you know I didn't gain 300 pounds since I moved to Washington?"

Don shrugged, "I didn't know, but I was pretty sure you hadn't."

Violet smiled slightly, before saying, "I hope you aren't planning on using the bathroom to glitz yourself up, because I'm probably going to need the next two hours to actually make myself pretty."

Don shook his head, and then said, "Okay, so I'll save the shower for after."

Violet was about to say something when her cell phone started ringing, "Monroe."

"Hey, Violet, whatcha doing?"

"Tony? Well, let's see, Don and I just finished having sex and we were about to go for another round."

"What?!" Tony sounded like he was choking.

"It's a joke, DiNozzo," Violet said, "What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to inform you that Gibbs, Mac and I are coming for a visit in a couple of hours,"

"Super, I'll make sure to make myself scarce."

"Don't be like that, Violet," Tony said, "You should be all excited that someone's coming to save you from being alone with the ex."

"Tony,"

"Okay, okay, shutting up now."

"Good. See you after."

"Bye." Violet closed her cell phone and rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?" Don raised his eyebrows.

"Tony," Violet shook her head, "You know, that spiky haired idiot I work with,"

Don pursed his lips before saying, "Shouldn't we work on our story?"

"I was gonna shower first, but sure," Violet said, nodding.

"You can shower first," Don said fairly.

"Thanks," Violet sighed as she walked into the bathroom. She'd thought that seeing Don again would be hard, but she never thought it would hurt this much.

* * *

When Violet opened the bathroom door, she as wrapped tightly in a white terrycloth robe, with her dark hair hanging down her back.

She sat down and grabbed a brush out of her large bag, before saying, "Let's get to work, Flack."

"Okay," Don nodded, "So, we're sticking to where we're from originally, so that would be Bozeman for you, and Queens for me."

Violet nodded, as she dragged the brush through her hair, "And we obviously live in DC now."

Don nodded, "Obviously." He paused before saying, "How did we meet?"

"Through friends," Violet responded, Don raised his eyebrows, and she said, "Why bother lying? We _did_ meet through friends. We can just leave out the part about how I was dating your best friend, when you first fell in love with me."

If Violet didn't know any better, she could've _sworn_ she saw Don blushing. He cleared his throat, "Do we, uh… have kids?" He asked, looking slightly hopeful, which was strange considering the circumstances.

"Oh, God, I hope not."

Don looked incredibly hurt, and Violet silently cursed herself for her big mouth, "Don… I didn't mean it like that…" She paused, "I just meant… I wouldn't be a good mother, not even to an imaginary kid."

"That's not true, Violet." Don mumbled, "You'd be a great mom."

Violet snorted, "Because I had _such_ a great example, right? My mom taught me close to nothing about being a good mom, and I suck with kids. Also, I work a job that takes me around the world, and keeps me out until early hours of the morning. I would be a _terrible_ mother." She smiled at him weakly, "But you, Don Flack, would be a _great_ dad, and are certainly _not_ the reason why I don't want kids."

Don also smiled weakly, and said, "I still think you'd be a great mom."

"Then _you_ are just as crazy as you were six months ago." Violet said in a kind voice.

Hearing Violet talk like this, Don couldn't help but smile, "So, what's your job?"

"Tree surgeon."

"_What_?"

"I was kidding." Violet said, making her way to the bathroom to start working on her hair. "Travel agent, dance instructor… _Ooh_, trophy wife."

"V., honestly?"

"Honestly? Hm…" She stuck her head out of the door, "I have no idea."

"Well, what did you want to be when you were younger?" Don asked.

"You already _know_, you don't have to ask." Violet said, looking embarrassed.

"Professional ballerina." Don smiled, "Sounds good."

Violet rolled her eyes, "Fine. How long have we been together?"

"Five years," Don responded, without hesitation.

Violet bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror, and then she said, "Sounds good to me." Her voice was weak, but she hoped he didn't notice.

"Okay."

"That's basically it, right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah. You can focus on yourself, now."

Violet smiled slightly, "Thank you."

* * *

At 6:30, Don was in the process of watching an old James Bond movie, and he could hear Violet in the bathroom, listening to music as she got ready.

There was a knock on the door, and Don opened it, finding Gibbs and Tony standing on the other side.

Don let them in, and Tony said, "Where's Violet?"

"Getting ready." Don replied.

Gibbs nodded, "Suit?"

Don pulled on his suit jacket, and Gibbs said, "I'll look after your colors."

Tony made himself comfortable, and 10 minutes later, Gibbs finished, just as the bathroom door opened to reveal…

A very nicely put together Violet. She was wearing a periwinkle, full-length, v-neck dress. Her dark hair was in a messy up-do, and she was wearing silver jewelry, and dark blue eye shadow, with dark red lipstick.

Both Don and Tony gaped at her speechlessly, but Gibbs nodded at her, "You look _lovely_, Monroe."

Violet beamed, "Thank you."

* * *

**Okay, I'm up early for work today, so I figured why not update again? Thank you for the reviews, please keep it up! (:**


	11. Cross Jurisdiction, Part III

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but things have been crazy here. A lot has been going on, but now that things have finally calmed down, I decided to update. Thank you for all the reviews, please keep it up!**

**

* * *

**

**ELEVEN.**

**Cross-Jurisdiction, Part III**

Don was having a hard time piecing together his sentences around Violet. It was actually a lot like when they had first met. Don was four years older than Violet, and it had been 6 years ago, the first time he had ever met her, he had been 25, and Violet had only been 21.

As Violet had stated, they had met through friends. Their current best friend, actually. Danny Messer, six years ago, however, had been much more than friend to Violet, he had been her boyfriend, and Don had been in love with her ever since the moment he met her.

_This_ is what that reminded him of. Because when Don had first met Violet, he had been so overwhelmed by her beauty that he had felt like he couldn't even think straight.

"What are you thinking about?" Violet asked, cocking her head in a very Violet fashion, as she held onto his arm with her eyebrows raised.

"Uh…" Don fumbled over his words, "Just… stuff. Crazy stuff."

"My favorite." Violet smiled slightly, and then said, "You know, Gibbs did a good job cleaning you up."

Don grinned, "Thanks, you didn't do so badly yourself."

This seemed to please Violet, as she smiled brightly, and then her cell phone buzzed loudly, signaling a text message.

Violet pulled out her pink Razr and flipped it open. It was a message from Abby.

"**He's flirting with you. **"

Violet rolled her eyes. She had almost forgotten that there was a small camera in her earring, and when she remembered, she also remembered that she had to be _careful_. She felt as though having Don around made her _very_ vulnerable.

"What are _you_ thinking?" Don asked.

Violet looked at Don and smiled, "Crazy things."

* * *

Violet and Don were sitting down together at a table, eating their dinner, when another text came through.

Violet read it and then said, "Apparently, we're off tonight,"

Don raised his eyebrows, "Hm?"

"All the Marines are accounted for, and every single one presented a photo ID, which Gibbs verified." Violet looked at Don with a slight smile, "Gibbs gave us the night off."

"That was kind of him." Don remarked.

Violet nodded, "Well, I think so."

"So, since we have the night off," Don said in a careful voice, "Maybe we should talk, Vi—_Serena_."

Violet looked at him with her pretty blue eyes, and hesitated, before saying, "You're right," She sighed softly, "We should talk."

There was an awkward silence between them, and Violet cleared her throat, "Do you want to go first, or should I?"

Don looked at her, and sighed, "I will…"

Violet looked at him expectantly, as the band started playing Van Morrison's _Moondance_.

A small smile crept onto Don's face, "After this song."

Violet grinned as he led her onto the dance floor, and they began dancing.

"You know, I'm surprised you even _remember_ this song." Violet remarked as she and Don both moved gracefully together.

"Oh? And why is that?" Don raised his eyebrows.

"Because the first time we ever danced to this song, you were the one singing it, and we were _both_ utterly drunk." Violet said, ignoring the feeling that came upon her whenever he touched her hands, or anywhere else.

"I was not." Don said, looking indignant, "The first time we danced to this was at Paddy's."

"Nuh-uh," Violet said in a very immature fashion.

"Uh-huh," Don nodded, "Our first date."

Violet shook her head, "That was Michael Bublé."

"He sings this song, V., I remember, you bought the CD, and played it over, and over, and over again." Don stated, grinning.

"Don Flack, I remember _everything_ about our first date," Violet informed him, "The first song we ever danced to, the song in Paddy's, it was _Fever_."

Don though about this, and as he did, Violet continued, "The night you _sang_ _Moondance_, it was like two weeks after our first date. We went to Sam's party, and we both drank _way_ too much."

"Ah, yeah." Don nodded, "You're right, V."

"Oh, I know." Violet nodded.

The song ended, and Violet was surprised when Don kept dancing. "I thought you said _one_ song," She remarked.

"I changed my mind," He smiled.

They continued dancing for a few more songs, before it slowed down with Willie Nelson's _You Were Always On My Mind_.

Violet and Don looked at each other awkwardly, before Don pulled her close and they started swaying to the music.

Violet leaned her head against Don's chest and listened to his slow, steady breathing, when Don said, "Violet?"

Violet looked up at him with expectant eyes, "Yeah?"

"I, uh," Don hesitated, before brushing her hair out of her face and stating, "I really miss you, V."

Violet blinked slowly before leaning her head against his chest once more, "I really miss you too."

* * *

Shortly after the Willie Nelson song, Violet and Don walked back up to their room, and Violet said, "We didn't get to do much _talking_ tonight."

Don shook his head, "No, you're right, we didn't."

"We're going to have to, sooner or later though, right?" Violet peeked at Don before looking back at her shoes.

"We have to, yeah." Don nodded, "We can talk after we get settled in. I'm assuming you want the bed?"

"What do you mean?" Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Well, if you want the bed, then I'll sleep on the couch—"

"Don, don't be stupid." Violet interrupted, "We're both mature adults, I'm pretty sure we can _share_ the bed without anything happening, right?" She looked at him, with a trace of a smile on her face.

"Well, I—"

"Don't argue with me just for the sake of arguing with me," Violet said, sitting on the bed, "Just take your side of the bed, all right?"

"Fine, if you're going to be so _pushy_ about it." Don chuckled, walking into the bathroom, to change and brush his teeth.

When he exited the room, he said, "Hey, Violet, I…" He had to cut himself off, because he found himself basically talking to himself, as Violet was sound asleep on the bed.

Don shook his head, obviously things hadn't changed since Violet had left New York.

* * *

The next morning found Violet waking up, being very confused. Not just about where she was, but about who she was with.

She was in a tangle of limbs on a large bed, with none other than her ex-fiancé, Don Flack. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before, only when it had happened before… they had been together.

Violet blinked blearily, before realizing what had disturbed her sleep. Her cell phone was vibrating loudly on the nightstand. She grabbed for it, and then flipped it open, "Monroe."

"Are you _still_ asleep?" Tony sounded slightly annoyed.

"Tony? I _was_. It's 5:30 in the morning, what do you want?" Violet groaned.

"This is your wake-up call, Violet." Tony said, "Gibbs wants to meet you for breakfast in half an hour."

"But I'm _tired_." Violet whined softly.

"Why? What'd you do last night?" Tony asked.

Violet rolled her sleepy blue eyes, and then said, "Goodbye, Tony, I'll see you in a half an hour." She closed her phone, and looked at Don.

He stirred in his sleep, and looked at her, "You're up early."

"Tony phoned," Violet said, "Gibbs and Tony are meeting us for breakfast,"

"But I'm _tired_." Don muttered.

"Me _too_," Violet sighed, leaning against the pillows, her dark hair falling over her shoulders, before she pushed herself off the bed and began searching for something to wear.

"So, um, how did you sleep?" Don asked awkwardly.

"Fine, thanks," Violet looked at him, "You?"

"It was… I'm good." Don said, still in an awkward tone.

Violet nodded and looked down at her chipped nail polish, twisting her ring around her finger, a known nervous habit.

"You still wear the ring," Don remarked.

"Of course I do," Violet nodded, not looking at him, "You think that because I left that means I'd take it off?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd leave, V." Don said.

"I had to," Violet murmured, as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"No, you didn't," Violet heard Don getting out of bed, and beginning to change from the comfortable clothes he had worn to sleep in, to a suit.

Violet bit her lip as she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She pulled the bathroom door open and the proceeded to brush her teeth, as she said, "But I did."

"Violet," Don came into the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a wife beater, and a pair of dress pants, "You did _not_ have to leave. From what I understood, you and I were taking a break. A _break_, not a forever type break-up, one that causes you to leave New York."

"Oh, excuse me for trying to move on," Violet said sarcastically.

"You wanted to move on?"

"Well, you made it pretty damn clear that _you_ did," She informed him, spitting in the sink, before proceeding to put on her make-up.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Don stared at her with a stunned expression.

"Jessica Angell, _that's_ what that's supposed to mean." Violet said before she could stop herself.

Don looked at her and then said, "Where did that come from?"

"Lindsay told me," Violet muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, and looking at him.

Don suddenly looked as though he wasn't sure what to say, and Violet said, "So, she was right," She wasn't sure what hurt more, that her sister had been right, or that she had just begun to feel… _something_ for Don again and then this had blown up in her face. "You actually are dating her?!" Violet's temper suddenly exploded, and she said, shrilly, "I can't _believe _you!"

"It was just a couple of dates, Violet," Don said carefully. Violet's bad temper had become the stuff of legends, and when something set her off, you had to be careful. "It didn't… it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, I'm _sure_," Violet spat, her blue eyes flashing, "You went on a _few_ dates with Jessica Angell, and Danny told me that they worked a scene at a _different_ girl's house, which you were _conveniently_ spending the night at also!"

"So, I dated! You left, Violet, what was I supposed to do?!" Don exclaimed, sounding tired.

"You know what? Yeah, I left," Violet nodded, "I left, and I haven't gone on one single _goddamn_ date since I got here!" She was in tears, but she still looked angry, "Unlike you, I didn't get over everything so quickly!"

Don stared at her, before saying, "What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to _fight_ for me!" Violet exclaimed, "I wanted you to chase after me, after I left the apartment, and tell me that you trusted me more than anyone, that you loved me, and you didn't want anybody else. I wanted you to _show_ me that you wanted me, instead of just letting me go!"

Don looked at her incredulously, "Violet, how the _hell_ was I supposed to know that?!"

"The fact that you _didn't_ makes me wonder if you knew me at all." Violet said softly, shaking her head, as there was a knock on the door.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Don asked her as she walked away.

"Why? You want to see me cry some more?" Violet said angrily, before pulling the door open and finding Gibbs and Tony on the other side.

Both men looked surprised at Violet appearance, the runny make-up, now puffy eyes, and hurt expression. Gibbs was wise, and decided not to say anything, Tony, on the other hand, decided to ask her.

"Are you crying?"

"No, DiNozzo, it's my allergies," Violet sniffled. Pushing the door open, "Come in."

"Monroe, can I have a word?" Gibbs said, after Tony entered.

Violet nodded, "Of course, Gibbs." She went outside the hotel room, and closed the door over behind her, before looking at her boss expectantly.

"Violet," Gibbs said slowly, "Are you okay?"

Violet blinked rapidly to try and stop more tears from falling, but she failed as she felt them spill over onto her cheeks. She shook her head, "No, not really, Gibbs."

"Did something happen?" Gibbs asked her gently.

"I'm kind of wishing you hadn't chosen me for this," Violet said softly, shaking her head.

Gibbs nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm starting to feel like maybe this was a mistake."

Violet nodded also, and said, "I feel so stupid, Gibbs. Like, I was actually believing he might've changed. That he might've still…" She shook her head again, and wiped away the tears, "I'm stupid." She finished weakly.

"Violet," Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders, "You are anything but stupid. You're a wonderful, beautiful woman, and any man who doesn't see that is an idiot."

Violet looked at him with tear-filled blue eyes and said, "Thanks, Gibbs."

"Are you going to be okay to finish this?" Gibbs asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I can do this."

"Good girl." Gibbs hugged her briefly before pushing the door to the hotel room open and found Tony and Don practically glaring at each other, not saying a word.

"Are you two ready to go, or not?" Gibbs barked.

They both nodded, and then the four made their way down to the dining room for what Violet was sure was going to be an awkward meal.


End file.
